narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kāma
Karma Shouldn't it be called Karma? I mean, the official source translating the manga, Viz, says it's called Karma. Fused Zamasu (talk) 15:24, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :Na. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:44, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Why not? Meshack (talk) 05:44, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :::Because we don't use VIZ names, they're just another translator after all. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:00, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Juinjutsu I vote in favor of classifying the Kama as a type of Juinjutsu since it has the characteristics of them, mostly notably Orochimaru's Juinjutsu as an example. AnonymousAnomani (talk) 21:59, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :The defining characteristic of juinjutsu that sets it apart from fuinjutsu is the user talking control of the recipient through the marking. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:10, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Let me revive this... the definition of Fuinjutsu is either a technique that seals something or the seal itself. The diamond mark doesn't seal nor was it granted as a part of Fuinjutsu.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:45, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, nobody has ever sealed anything with the mark. Ever./s • Seelentau 愛 議 16:50, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Unless you want to consider absorption to be fuuinjutsu.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:59, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::The technique is sealed inside the mark and can be unsealed from it, so yes, this is a Fuinjutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:07, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::::We saw it unleash back exactly the same technique it absorbed? Then yes, didn't remember that.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:10, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::::In the manga, yes. It's also said in the article. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:54, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :Is it too superfluous an aspect to compare its nature and caveats to Orochimaru's Juinjutsu?Lokker G (talk) 18:54, November 9, 2018 (UTC) I would like to cite Isshiki Ōtsutsuki and Jigen as an example as to why Kama should be reclassified as Juinjutsu. AnonymousAnomani (talk) 18:52, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :It's not a Juinjutsu by the definition of the word. Juinjutsu are curse seals applied by one person to another, to take control over them. Being a seal doesn't automatically make something a Juinjutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:24, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::But isn't Ishiki in possession of Jigen, not to mention it's been suggested that Momoshiki might eventually take over Boruto?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:51, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :::True. That's not the use of Juinjutsu, though. The Karma has never been called a curse seal either. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:47, December 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Kama is similar to Orochimaru's juinjutsu in concept and comparison, most notably the Cursed Seal of Heaven comes to mind (Orochimaru has sealed his consciousness into the cursed seals before). AnonymousAnomani (talk) 13:47, February 21, 2020 (UTC) :::::I mean, I see where you're coming from. But I still feel it's different from a Juinjutsu, as it doesn't allow the user to take control over the victim while still being a separate being. Yes, Momoshiki and Isshiki were able to control the bearers of the mark, but in a different way – they had to seal themselves in the mark and apply it to the victim. It's more of a Body Takeover, from my POV. Plus, Kawaki technically didn't get it from an Otsutsuki, but through scientific means. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:37, February 21, 2020 (UTC)